1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to awnings and, more particularly, to a support apparatus for rollout awnings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millions of Americans enjoy camping and traveling as their preferred leisure time activity. Among these avid campers, a great deal choose to do so in recreational vehicles that range in size from small pop-up campers that are designed to be towed behind a car or truck to large motorized RV""s with integral engines. A common accessory that may be found on all of these RV""s is a rollout awning. These awnings are attached to the RV near the roof line and roll out to form an awning that provides protection from the sun, rain and other elements. People may then sit under these awnings to eat, relax, visit, and the like. These awnings are supported and secured at their outside corners by posts and tie down ropes. However, these posts and ropes are subject to being easily dislodged by strong winds, people that do not see them and walk into them, pets, and young children who may be running through the area.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose an awning assembly with stowable support arms: U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,675 issued in the name of Baka et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,214 issued in the name of Baka et al.
The following patents describe an awning assembly with telescopic support arms or legs: U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,954 issued in the name of Curtis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,332 issued in the name of Turner, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,876 issued in the name of Bennett.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,987 issued in the name of Haman discloses a recreational vehicle awning support truss and system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,897 issued in the name of Watts describes a stabilizing bracket for an awning of a recreational vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,109 issued in the name of Struben et al. discloses a beam-braced awning.
U.S. Pat. No. D 312,771 issued in the name of Pelletier describes the ornamental design for a recreational vehicle awning support adapter.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a rigid support apparatus for rollout awnings used on recreational vehicles, mobile homes and campers which can be secured in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sturdy and rigid support apparatus for rollout awnings used on recreational vehicles, mobile homes, campers and the like which prevents accidental movement by children, pets and high winds.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an awning support apparatus which can secure rollout awnings in a quick, easy and effective manner.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a support apparatus for rollout awnings is provided to aid in holding and stabilizing awning post as used on recreational vehicles, mobile homes, campers and the like. The present invention is designed for use with rollout awnings being supported by awning posts.
To use the present invention, the awning is deployed in the customary manner and the awning support posts are placed at the two outward corners of the awning. The awning posts are then placed into a post holder mounted at one end of an elongated pipe which utilizes an eyelet mounted at the other. The elongated pipe measures approximately 14 inches in length but can be varied in length to suit the awning size by a telescoping mechanism.
Next, an awning rope is secured to the eyelet. This forms a triangular support mechanism that is rigid and strong without having to rely on the earth or dirt for strength.
The present invention further utilizes an L-shaped hook which is driven in an inverted manner into the earth after being placed across the middle of the elongated pipe. This functions to hold the invention in place and to prevent it from becoming accidentally moved.
The use of the present invention allows recreational vehicle, mobile home and camper owners the ability to use their awnings without risk or fear of the awning accidentally becoming dislodged by children, pets, or high winds.